


Middle Of Somewhere

by Kassideelillianna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe, Angsty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Awkwardness, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love/Hate, Mystery, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Titans, Worth It, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassideelillianna/pseuds/Kassideelillianna
Summary: What would happen if you (a seemingly normal girl) were unexpectedly thrown into the Attack on Titan universe?Upon falling asleep after a long day of work, (y/n) wakes up to find herself in a very interesting situation. A situation that involves a certain Captain and a very different universe.Rated MA(For language, violence, & smut)Read at your own risk 🖤*Disclaimer*I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters in this story. I'm only borrowing them.However, I do own this plot. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.Thank you and please enjoy 🖤
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to stumble across this strange story, I would like to dedicate it to you. Levi would also like to do the same. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Her mind always wandered as she walked home through the empty midnight streets. Constantly thinking about the places she would one day love to visit, allowing herself to daydream a reality that seems so out of reach, hence the seemingly inevitable restrictions that held her back by the collar of her favorite sweater.

She let out a soft sigh whilst her eyes stayed glued to the sidewalk, watching her breath appear and disappear again in the cold air. A dark path with only a few street lights to illuminate her way.

It was the same thing, every day. Every night, and nothing ever seemed to change no matter how hard she tried. Although this world she lived in felt like a prison, it was comforting in a way.

She felt safe. 

But it seemed that no matter how safe and successful she felt, she still couldn't help but feel unfulfilled.

She only felt true happiness when she let herself get lost in her imagination, her mind running rampant with crazy scenarios that will most likely never play out the way she wants them to. Sometimes it almost feels as if her body is here, but her spirit is somewhere else. Somewhere only she ca-

"Oh shit! I'm home already, that went by way faster than I expected it to.. was I dissociating again?"

Snapping back to reality, I start to awkwardly shuffle towards my apartment building skillfully avoiding the ice that coated the ground, and desperately trying to avoid falling on my ass. 

Running up the stairs I shove my hand into my coat pocket and start to furiously dig for my keys.

"Wallet, phooone, my emergency snack... ah! There you are"

I pull my keychain out of my pocket and sort through my unnecessary collection of cute keychain items until I find the (f/c) key with the kittens printed all over it.

After shutting the door and taking my shoes off, I drag myself over to the couch and plop down, throwing my legs up so that I can lay back. Closing my eyes for just a brief moment. 

I loved my job. Working at a cute coffee shoppe in a college town definitely had its perks. All the way from the aesthetic to the free coffees that I was totally most definitely responsible about the amount I took and not at all ever drinking too much of. But anywho, the social interaction part really took a lot out of me. Not being the most social of people, customer service sometimes forced me to be someone I don't genuinely have the energy to be. And quite frankly, I got tired of it.

Letting out a soft sigh, I open my eyes and glance over at the clock hanging on the light grey wall.

12:17 am

_Ugh, it's getting late. I still need to eat dinner and get ready for bed._

Reluctantly, I slowly pick myself up from the couch and start to make my way to the kitchen. I open up the fridge to stare at the near empty shelves. 

_Damn, I really need to go grocery shopping. Chicken and leftover rice it is then..._

After putting the leftover food on a plate and sticking it in the microwave I walk over to my small table and sit down to wait for the beep.

I pull out my phone and start to look at my apps, trying to figure out which one to waste my obviously precious time on.

_Hmm.. no._

_no._

_Ew, Facebook.  
_

_no..._

_Mangareaderr? ... yuh yuh toats yeet_

I click on the app to open it and go straight to my favorite Manga and not to mention the one i'm currently reading, Attack on Titan. 

Right as I get ready to open Chapter 30, the microwave beeps.

_Ugh!_

_Fine, I'll eat first._

_Why must I require sustenance?_

I said, sighing to myself. I re-lock my phone and head towards the microwave. After getting my food and grabbing a fork out of the nearest drawer I sit back down at the table and start to eat, staring at the wall lost in thought.

_I wonder what's going to happen when they finally catch up to the female titan.._

_Who the hell could it be?!_

_And... when Levi finds out his squad has been completely wiped out._

_Will he even care?_

Levi...

For some odd reason, I am so drawn to this specific character... but... why exactly? I didn't quite know.  
He was such a mystery to me, almost like he always had something to hide. What was it within himself that he is trying to defend? Why were his walls built so high that if somebody tried to climb them, they'd never reach the top? I realize he isn't a main character, but I can't help but feel intrigued by him. On the outside he honestly seems like he's just a cold blooded titan slayer with the emotional range of a teaspoon. Its apparent that the only thing he truly loves and cares about is perfect cleanliness. But was that the case? I wasn't exactly sure.  
  
After all, I have so much left to read!

Snapping myself out of thought, I realized I was done with my food. I pick up the plate and walk over to the sink, washing the utensils and then putting them in their rightful homes. 

Quickly, I make myself a cup of warm tea and finally head back to the beautiful soft abyss I call my couch.  
I take a sip of my tea and then set it down on the coffee table in front of me. Sitting back, I take my phone out of my pocket and once again open up Attack on Titan.

I quickly glance at the clock before starting to read

12:54am

Preparing myself mentally, I click on Chapter 30 and scroll past the cover pages, immediately seeing Levi's dead comrades.

Levi comes flying through the trees, upon looking down he sees his entire troop on the ground lifeless.  
Finally he comes to a stop on the nearest tree when he finds Petra Ral, looking down at her with a seemingly emotionless expression.

_Does he... is he ..sad? WHY IS THIS MAN SO COLD._

The scene then switches to the female titan running away and a fuming Mikasa right behind her, hot on her trail. She catches up to her, flawlessly slashing her nape. Unexpectedly, the blades completely break off and fly past her confused face. She lands on the nearest tree, replacing her blades. The female titan then punches the spot she is perching, Mikasa dodging the hit without a problem.

"I'm sorry eren... just hold on a little longer.."

The female titan continues to run and Mikasa is about to chase after her when Levi comes out of nowhere, catching her so that she is unable to follow the titan.

"I'm with you" Levi stated. 

"But back off for now."

Mikasa throws him an aggravated look, but she stays quiet. 

Taking a break, I yawned and stretched my arms while locking my phone in the process. My eyes were starting to get very heavy, I could hardly keep them open any longer.

_Angry Mikasa..._

_Massive crazy titan bitch..._

_Emotionless Levi..._

_Levi..._

_Le... vi..._

**~The Next Morning~**

_Hmmppf.._

_ugh..._

_Why am I so uncomfortable?_

_Why does my normally soft couch feel so hard and.. and.. cold?_

Reluctantly, I start to open my eyes. The bright sun shining on my face was partially blinding me as I try to force myself to regain consciousness. 

Gradually my eyes started to go into focus, only to find that my surroundings were completely unfamiliar. And also not to mention...

ANIMATED?!?!

Panicked I look down at my body. I was wearing the same black ripped pants and grey turtle neck sweater I had on the night before, but it looked different.The colors were way more vivid but also seemingly flat at the same time.

_No fucking way._

_This can't be happening._

Shakily, I start to slowly bring my hands up to my field of vision. I turn them back and forth, studying them intensely.

They looked so perfectly shaped... illustrated down to the nearest detail, even including my painted (f/c) nails. The outlines were so flawless, almost as if who ever created me took their time. 

Then something occurred to me.

_Wait, where the hell am I?_

I shifted my focus from myself to my surroundings.

After assessing my surroundings, I came to the conclusion that I was indeed laying in a bathtub. A very uncomfortable one at that.

My eyes start to dart around the room, taking in and assessing everything around me. I noticed that this place had a very pleasant smell to it. My nose picked up the scent of a summer wildflower field with a hint of lemon. And come to think of it, the place was honestly spotless for a bathroom.

_Okay I'm obviously in a bathroom, but that still doesn't answer my question as to where the fuck I am right now._

_And how did I end up in a bathtub... of all the places... but honestly props to the person who lives here for having such a clean bathroom, i'm very grateful for that._

_Anyway, Maybe I should explore a bit more..._

Quickly I pick myself up and jump out of the tub onto my feet. Shifting my weight, I noticed something different about the way standing on my feet felt.

_Woah, I feel so light!_

_Huh, this is so odd._

_It almost feels as if I could float if I really tried, interesting._

Taking my attention off the sensation of my physical existence, I turn my head to the side and notice that a couple of feet to my left there was a small sink with a mirror hanging above it. On the sink I noticed that there was a cup with a toothbrush resting within it.

_I'm guessing someone lives here._

_I wonder who it is... Maybe if I find them I could get some of my questions answered finally._

_Hopefully they don't mind me snooping around their house, I guess I'll find out sooner or later._

I walk over to the mirror, coming face to face with myself. Upon seeing myself, I started to get excited.

Oh my god. Wow. I'm actually a full blown.. anime character. A literal dream come true!

A small excited noise escaped my mouth in response to the overwhelming emotions within me.

Happiness overcame me as I stared in awe at my beautifully illustrated (e/c) eyes and (h/l) (h/c) hair. The way my hair sat against my face made everything about my appearance come together well. My eyes were so vivid and detailed, the art style struck me as familiar.

_Where have I seen this specific eye style before??_

Leaning in closer to the mirror, I focus all of my attention on the eyes that were looking back at me. I Study my big (e/c) orbs, trying to capture all of the little details and running those details through my head to see if I can pin point where exactly I've seen this art style before. 

_Okay, this is starting to get a little weird. Why would things look familiar if I've obviously never been here before?_

_What is HAPPENING?_  
  
_What world am I in?_

_Dreaming._

_Yes, dreams._

_Perfectly explainable... I must be dreaming._

_After all, theres literally NO WAY this is real._

Happily accepting that this is probably a dream, I go back to studying myself in the mirror. I lean in a bit closer while my eyes travel down to my nose.

_So cute! I've always wanted a cute no-_

My vision was all of a sudden cut off by something covering my face. Then, there was only black as I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 💜 I really hope that you're enjoying my little story! Again, I would like to thank you for making it this far. Please vote, leave comments, and constructively criticize my writing if you ever feel the need to :)  
> I would absolutely love hearing from you guys!

_My body..._

_My head..._

_It hurts._

My nerves start to creep awake, I slowly begin to regain feeling in my sore body.

I furrow my eyebrows and try hard to open my eyes regardless of the massive headache I was currently enduring.

I move my head to the side a little, causing a shooting pain up the back of my neck and into my eyes.

_Oh god... my head is killing me..._

_What a weird dream..._

My heavy eyes finally allow me to open them. Everything was blurry at first, but then my surroundings started to slowly come into focus. 

_Wait... what?_

It was still day time, I could tell by the sun casting it's golden light onto the desk that was sitting about five feet away from me. 

On the surface there were papers neatly stacked in the center of the dark chestnut desk, next to the pile sat a blown out candle. My eyes shift focus from the desk to the bookshelves that lined the walls of the room.

_An office...?_

_Well, this is obviously not my apartment._

_And obviously I'm still dreaming, because everything is animated. Seriously... what is going on?_

_Why haven't I woke up yet?_

I was starting to get a bit aggravated. There have been way too many confusing events with no answers, and for whatever reason my body is not letting me wake up apparently.

I decided that I was going to get up and continue to explore so that I can find the answers to my questions independently.I try to stand up, only to be kept in place by something restricting my limbs and body.

Panicked, I looked down at my restrained body. After looking at my arms that were currently tightly bound to an armrest, I came to the conclusion that I was tied up to a chair.

_What?_

_No._

_Absolutely not._

"HELLOMFF?... AGGH!" 

  
I try to call out, only to be muffled by an object covering my mouth. 

_This is completely unacceptable, there's no way this is happening right now._

_I mean after all, this is a dream right?_

_Regardless, who ever did this to me is friggen DEAD. Whenever I get my hands around their pathetic throats I'll-_

The door began to open, taking my attention away from the angry thoughts consuming my mind to the man entering the room.

My furious eyes met his. 

I take my gaze away from his eyes to study his face. My expression begins to soften as I start to realize that I know who this is, and exactly where I am.

Seeing his strikingly familiar face immediately answered so many of my questions,

_Levi... Ackerman..._

But created so many more within me.

As he walks towards me, he averts his gaze from my eyes to a shiny object he was holding in his hand. 

While turning the mystery object around in his hand, he walks right past me.

He finally stops walking when he reaches my blind spot, that spot being directly behind me.

_I..._

He leans down, stopping inches away from my ear.

"Listen carefully."

My breath halted as I heard his voice.

"I will untie your mouth restraints. But.." 

I felt a cold sharp object press against my exposed neck.

"You will not make a sound. Do you understand?"

I let out a shaky breath, my hands starting to shake lightly as well.

_I..._

_Why is he..._

  
He then presses the sharp object against my throat with more force , causing a warm liquid to trickle down my vulnerable neck. 

"Hmm?"

Lightly, I shake my head yes. I understood that he was seriously going to kill me without hesitation if I didn't follow his direct orders. 

"Now then." 

He starts as he eases the pressure on my throat, ultimately lowering the sharp object from my neck.

"I'm glad that we have an understanding"

I feel his hands move their way to the tied knot that held my mouth restraints intact.There was slight tugging for a few seconds as he worked to untie, the restraint finally dropping from my mouth to my collar bone. I kept quiet as promised. I would not allow a single sound to escape from my mouth until further instructed.

Looking down at my hands I noticed that they were still shaking. I tried my best to stop them so he didn't see. My pride didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his tactics are successfully scaring the absolute shit out of me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to control them.

_Shit.._

_If this truly is a dream..._

_Scratch that, nightmare..._

_Then why does this feel so real...?_

_Could this actually..._

My thoughts were then interrupted by Levi coming to a stop directly in front of me, kneeling down so that his eyes were level to mine.

Our eyes made contact once again. 

His sleek steel grey eyes were staring absolute daggers directly into my, now what felt like, pea-sized soul. 

My (e/c) eyes held contact with his for a few seconds before my gaze dropped down to my lap. I felt my already stressed heart pick up it's pace within my chest. I couldn't even look him in the eye. The other characters were not over exaggerating, he truly was intimidating.

_And quite frankly, way too close for comfort._

His voice brought my attention back to him, causing my eyes to reluctantly make contact with his once again.

"Im going to ask this once." He starts.

I slightly nod in response to his statement, signifying that I understood he wasn't kidding.

"Who are you, and why the hell are you in my residence?" he asks in a serious tone.

Panicked, I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. My heart was beating out of my chest and showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Not entirely sure how to explain the situation, I decided that telling him my name would be a good start. Carefully, I open my mouth to respond. 

_Okay well, here goes nothing..._

  
"My name is (y/n), sir... " I start off. 

I clench my sweaty hands, causing both of my hands to turn into a white knuckled fist.

"And I honestly have no idea why I'm here or how I got here." I say, being as honest as I possibly can be right now. 

"Bullshit." He said, tightening his grip around the knife in his hand. 

Standing up, he turns his back to me as he walks towards his desk. 

"Tch, You really expect me to believe that? Do you take me as a fool, (y/n)? How bold of you, considering the situation you're in right now."

Stopping at his desk, he leans against it. He rests one hand on the surface while the other still holds the knife. His gaze fixated on the sharp object that was probably going to end up in my neck after this discussion, given the confusing and hard to believe circumstances. 

  
"N-no sir I..." 

I respond, too nervous to speak correctly.

_I need to calm down and answer him honestly_.

_My answer needs to be at least slightly believable, or else I'm not going to be able to get free of these restraints and I'm going to end up with his goddamn weapon in my throat._

Taking a deep breath, I am able to slow my racing mind just enough to explain the situation to the best of my ability. 

  
"Honestly, I truly have no idea how I got here. I woke up in your bathroom, and everything looked visually different and I-"

"Different? How so." He interrupts, taking his gaze from his knife and bringing it to my face again. 

"Well you see... uh, how do I explain this...."

He lowers his eyebrows, causing him to look even more irritated than he already was. He continues to stare at me while awaiting my response. 

"Where I'm from everything looks...different. Like, maybe a bit more solid and less vivid? Definitely not as... liney.. I guess you could say... realistic?" 

I explain, watching his expression turn from irritated to what almost seemed like amused.

"Tch, You're talking as if you're from a different planet or something. Are you insane?" He sneered. 

I got slightly offended by this accusation, causing me to get less nervous and more irritated than before. 

_Okay, that's it._

_This is starting to piss me off._

Bravely, I open my mouth to respond to his infuriating sassiness.

"What? No, obviously not. I'm not lying to you. Look, I'm just trying to figure out why I woke up in your bathtub and quite frankly, why I'm not at my perfectly cozy apartment sleeping in my bed right now. This is just as strange to me as it is to you." 

I said, intentionally not breaking eye contact this time so he knew that I was being serious. 

He then narrows his eyes, throwing me a suspicious glare. 

"You must be from outside the walls. Did you come for Annie?"

He says as he changes his position from leaning on the desk to standing up, once again walking over to where I sat against my will.

He stops in front of me. He then rests his hands on the armrests and leans in, making it so our faces were inches away from each other. Our eyes didn't break contact the entire time.

"Then I've got bad news for you, Titan-shifter." He says, almost whispering. 

_Okay wait, who?_

I stayed silent as I tried to think about who exactly he was talking about. Running the details from the previous chapters through my mind, I finally realized who Annie was.

_Oh, he must mean Annie Leonhart from the earlier chapters._

_What does he mean "come for Annie?"_

_From what I can remember, isn't she in the MP living it up right now?_

Given the situation and not being exactly sure what he meant when he said "come for Annie", I decided it'd be best not to let him know that I knew the character he was referring too, it would cause more suspicion. After thinking for a sec, I come up with a believable response. 

"Annie? Titan shifter? I literally have no idea who or what you're referring to... Please... I'm begging you to believe me, sir." 

I then allow the desperation to show on my face, hoping this would be enough for him to believe me.

He stays silent as he looks at my face. Sighing, he takes his hands off of the armrests and goes back to standing normally. Crossing his arms, he looks down at me and says

"Okay, lets say that you're hypothetically not here for that, then what's your reasoning?" 

This was the tricky part. What exactly would I be able to say to convince him that I was not lying and that I had no ulterior motive for my being here?

I took a deep breath in and held it, thinking about the best way to respond.

_Reasoning?_

I then let my breath out quietly, allowing myself to speak again.

"As far as reasoning goes, I don't specifically have any. I'm trying to find the answer to that question myself, actually. I'm telling you, the last thing I remember before waking up in your bathtub is that I was reading in my apartment and then I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I wake up and I'm in some random persons bathroom. And unfortunately, that random person is you." I answered, secretly hoping that last part irritated him. 

He looks at me with that infamous stoic expression, completely unfazed.

_Yup, there it is._

_I've been waiting for that._

"I see. So you're saying you're not from outside the walls?" He said, ignoring my comment. 

The fact that he even suggested that being a possibility, made a little giggle escape from my mouth. 

"Hell no. Like I could stay alive out there, are you kidding?"

He did not find this funny. He was obviously not kidding, and it was painfully obvious that I'm a complete idiot. My expression goes from slightly relaxed back to serious again. 

_  
Okay, so lightening the mood is not an option._

_Mission aborted._

"Alright. Where are you from if not outside the walls?" He asked me, seeming to be slightly less suspicious of me than before. 

_Good, it seems like he is starting to actually believe me._

_Now, what should I tell him?_

I had no idea how to explain my place of origin. At least, not in short. So, I guess that's really all I could say to him. 

"As of right now, I don't have a solid answer for you. You're just going to have to believe that I'm here completely against my will and that I have no idea what is going on either. If anything, I need your help. I was hoping that you would have some of the answers to my questions." 

I responded, hoping that instead of trying to kill me he would decide to help me figure out what the hell was going on. 

After all, it seemed as if we were both equally confused.

He held the same expression while continuing to look down at me, not moving an inch. Although, saying this seemed to have peaked his interest. 

"So, the brat needs help getting home. If it gets you out of my sight, I'll consider your proposal." 

Hearing those words come from the same guy that was just about to kill me made my heart feel like it was going to explode, due to relief of course. 

"So then, does that mean you will let me free?" I asked, hopeful. 

His eyes widened slightly, due to my question. 

"Oh, absolutely not. I'm not done with you just yet." He responded, a glowering expression slowly creeping across his face. 

I could feel my already overly stressed body go numb. 

_Fuck..._

I was starting to think that this may not just be a bad dream after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit..._

He thought to himself, running both of his hands through his sleek raven black hair. As he closes his eyes for a split second, one of his hands travels to the bridge of his nose, pinching it in between his fingers. The other moves to rest under his chin to support his tired neck. 

The stress that he faced on the daily has really taken a toll on his overly-pushed body. He may be in his early 30s, but his knee made him feel as if he was 85. Luckily he possessed the strength to endure, constantly pushing forward no matter what got in his way. 

He opens his eyes, glancing down at the papers Hange gave him to review earlier that day. They were sprawled about on his desk, the messiness of it all stressing him further than he already was. 

_Tch, what a damn mess_. 

He thinks to himself — his gaze casually moving from the papers to the flickering flame coming from the center of a single candle, this little flame illuminating the entire room. 

He kept his gaze fixed on the little dancing light, noticing that the flame was moving from left to right, up and down. These movements strike him as familiar, almost reminding him of the way he himself moved, wild yet intentionally. Freely yet contained, controlled. 

The rain outside lightly tapped against the window, the delicate noise causing him to relax a bit. Closing his eyes, his mind re-creates the image of those immaculate vast blue waves hitting the land and then pulling back out into itself, only to do it once again. 

_What is it that is truly awaiting us on the other side of that ocean?_

He wonders to himself. 

_What's past those vast waves that currently held so much salt — even a merchant could spend their entire lives trying to collect it all, only to fail?_

As he pictured the blue waves moving in and out, he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, that beautiful image caressing his mind the entire night. 

**~The Next Morning~**

His eyes shot open due to a small squealing noise coming from his bathroom — ripping his subconscious from a beautiful place of pure, calm bliss. This irritated him a bit. 

_Is there a disgusting rat in my place?   
_

He wondered to himself, trying to figure out what the hell that noise could've been. Sitting up, he starts running the possibilities through his head.

_Could there be someone in my bathroom?_

_Hange, maybe?_

_No, she knows not to disrupt me unless there's an emergency, and if that were the case she would've come to me directly to wake me._

He began to get suspicious, wondering who had the nerve to be in his bathroom without waking him first. Whoever it was, it was certainly a deadly risk to take. Which in turn meant that it couldn't possibly be anyone who knew him personally. 

This lead him to make the decision to be cautious until he found out who was mousing around in his bathroom. 

He then looks at the paper mess sprawled about on his desk — his hands move towards the papers to grab them, stacking them neatly on top of one another.

Sighing, he stands up, lifting himself off of the wooden chair he fell asleep in. 

_I need to take care of the pest before it becomes a problem._

He walks over to the closet located in the far left corner of the room and opens up the door, thus revealing his collection of objects he frequently uses for "questioning". 

Quickly he grabs the rope, chloroform, and a rag off of the neatly stacked pile of various torture devices. He then walks back towards the chair that he was previously sleeping in — grabbing it and pulling it into the center of the room, just in case he needed to restrain someone. 

Setting the rope down next to the chair, he takes the rag in one hand and the chloroform in the other, bringing them together so that the liquid smoothly slid out of the jar onto the rag. The rag then becomes covered with the clear liquid, signaling that it was prepared. Setting down the jar on the nearest bookshelf, he prepares himself to investigate the issue at hand. 

Quietly, he opens the door leading out of the study, stepping one foot out of the door while looking around — being cautious of the fact that there was possibly someone snooping around his residence. 

He makes his way across the main room, sneaking closer to the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. 

A shadow cast itself through the crack of the door onto the little sliver of light that was spread across the dark wooden floor broads. This caused him to become alarmed, more on edge than before. 

_Huh, Movement..._

_There's someone in there._

He sneaks closer to the door, cautious of his footsteps — trying to be as quiet as he possibly could.

Once he reaches the door, he slowly brings his eye to the cracked opening.

Carefully, he peeks in.

He sees a girl standing on her tiptoes, her nose basically pressed up against his mirror.  
He studies her for a split second, coming to the realization that he has absolutely no idea who the hell this was. That was a problem, and one he needed to take care of immediately. 

His hand reaches out to grab the door, pushing it open slowly so that it didn't make a noise.

Quietly, he steps into the room, his eyes not leaving the pathetically short girl that was currently dirtying his mirror with her nose.

_Tch, disgusting._

She was far too distracted looking at herself in his now dirtied mirror to notice him sneak up behind her, thankfully. This made it easier for him. 

Quickly he throws the rag over her face, pressing it down on her nose and pulling her small frame towards him — restraining her so she couldn't move or fight back. 

She struggled for a couple seconds, then he felt her go limp in his arms. 

"Now then."

He whispers into her ear, regardless if she was helplessly passed out at that moment. 

"Lets find out who the hell you are, shall we?" 

He stuffed the rag into his pocket and threw her limp body over his shoulder, positioning her so that her top half was hanging over his back and her bottom half was hanging over his front left side — holding her legs still so that he didn't drop her on her head. 

He cuts through the main room once again, making his way back to his office.

Once he reaches the office, he walks to the middle of the room and sets her down on the chair he previously pulled there for this exact purpose. Grabbing the rope, he wraps it around her this way and that, making sure there was no way she could escape him.

After restraining her promptly, he looks around for something he could use as a mouth gag. He takes the rag he used for the chloroform out of his pocket and looks at it

_This won't do, it's dirtied._

But decides against using that as mouth restraint, he gagged at the thought of reusing it — it was up against her face, after all. 

Looking down at himself, he takes off his cravat and looks at it. 

_This should work just fine._

He thinks to himself as he walks towards her. 

Stopping behind her, he places the cravat on her face and positions it in between her mouth, lifting her hair and tying it behind her head tightly. 

After doing this, he walks over to wall by the door and leans his back against it. His gazes settles on the strange tied up girl whom he's never seen before in his life, as far as he could remember. He starts to question if he's ever seen her before, his eyes move to focus on her soft face. 

He studies her features, from her (h/l)(h/c) hair to her small feet. Upon doing so, he noticed something very strange about her. Her clothing style was not something he's ever seen before, and her fingernails seemed to be painted (f/c). 

_How the hell did she achieve that?_

She's definitely not someone I've ever seen before but... neither is her choice of style. 

_Who the hell is this girl?_

_Could she be..._

The girl then interrupts his thoughts by making a noise. Her eyebrows pull together and she starts to move slightly, signifying that she was starting to wake. 

He then makes his way to the door, stepping out into the main room and begins to walk towards a dresser that was resting up against the wall.

He opens the top drawer and pulls out a knife, a special one that he has had for a very long time and has used countless times before.

"HELLOMF... AGGH!" 

He hears her struggle and call out, noting that she sounded quite aggravated. 

_Ah good, it's time to start._

He heads back towards the room that held the girl, once reaching the door he grabs the handle and turns it. 

As he enters the room, she looks up at him and their eyes meet.

She looked furious at first, then her expression softened and she became still. 

Her (e/c) eyes didn't leave his face the entire time he walked toward her.

Looking down, he turned the knife about in his hand. Turning it this way and that, thinking about what question he should start off with. 

He stops when he reaches the place positioned directly behind her, leaning down and stopping inches away from her ear. 

"Listen carefully." 

He instructed. 

"I will untie your mouth restraints. But.."

He brings his hand up to her throat and presses the knife against her exposed skin. 

"You will not make a sound. Do you understand?" 

He could feel her shift slightly underneath his knife, he then presses it with more force against her bare neck, causing a thin line of blood to trickle down her neck and onto to her clothing. 

“Hmm?" 

She lightly shakes her head up and down, signifying to him that she gets his point. He was satisfied enough with the answer. 

"Now then."

He allows his hand to ease the pressure, lowering the knife from her neck. He could see her shoulders relax a little bit, but he noticed that her hands were shaking — a barely noticeable detail, but still a notable one. This made him feel satisfied that there was fear of him instilled within her. 

"I'm glad that we have an understanding."

He then reaches for her mouth restraint, his fingers working to untie it — ultimately letting it fall onto her collar bone. 

After he releases the restraint, he walks around the chair that she sat — eventually stopping directly in front of her. 

Kneeling down so that he was eye level to her, he stares directly into her frightened (e/c) eyes — intently not dropping his gaze from hers.

_Now, let the questions begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but regardless of the length, I really wanted to get Levi's thoughts in here before the big meet. 
> 
> Please leave any reviews, questions, and comments that you may have ❤️ 
> 
> See ya soon! 😉


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't feel my face._

At that given moment, the only thing that I could focus on was the piercing numbness that rippled through me like a wave crashing onto the ocean shore —completely consuming my entire body with massive, unforgivable force. 

Anxiety ran hard through my veins, making it difficult to concentrate on the man standing in front of me with his arms crossed. 

Reluctantly, I opened my dry mouth to speak

"I-I'm sorry, what? You're not done with me? What else do I need to prove to you, exactly.." 

He stood there looking at me while I anxiously waited for a response to my question. His sharp gaze shot directly through my timid soul, making it even more difficult to concentrate than it already was. Again, I was having a hard time looking him in eye. 

So instead of making eye contact, I kept my eyes glued to my feet — hoping this situation would soon become a lot less tense than it currently was.

The intensity of this moment was certainly becoming too much for me to handle; mentally and physically. 

My mind was completely consumed with horrifying thoughts and scenarios — all of them bouncing around in my head like the little DVD logo on an early 2000's DVD player, but like... hyper speed. 

_What exactly could he mean by that?_

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't seem to settle on one solid answer. I started to become impatient, and I obviously wasn't going to calm down until he explained what he meant. 

_Why isn't he answering me? Did I say something wrong?_

Therefore, I decided that I was going to ask again. He wasn't answering me, so I was going to push it further until I got an answer that I was satisfied with. Little did I know, that was a massive mistake. 

"Uh, excuse me... sir? I'm fairly certain you heard me ask you a question... do you possibly, maybe... mind answering it? Your silence is really kil-"

I was then cut off by a flying foot landing directly into the middle of my chest, causing me and the chair I was attached to to fall backwards onto the cold hard ground. 

Gulping, I looked up at my captor. His expression was intense, not exactly angry nor annoyed like you would expect. Rather, more like a killer who was playing with his prey. This gave me the impression that he was insane, a madman. Even more so than I previously expected him to be. 

My attention then went from his expression to the foot that was currently digging itself into my chest, right in between my poor (and now injured) boobs. I could feel him pushing down harder, making the breath come right out of me and causing me to whine in pain. 

"Ah..ahh -" 

He then leaned down, resting one of his arms on the top of his knee —putting even more pressure onto my vulnerable chest all the while staring at my contorted face, not taking his eyes away from me once. 

"Do you truly; honestly, think that you are in a position to ask me questions, little girl?" 

he asked, in a rather condescending tone at that. 

Hoping that this would be a good enough answer; I look him in the eyes, not allowing myself to pull my gaze away. But all I could manage to say was 

"Ahh.. ah sto-" 

Cutting me off, he said 

"I think not. So I wouldn't catch an attitude with me, if I were you. You'll surely regret it." 

He then lifts his heavy foot off of my chest, allowing me to catch my breath and breathe comfortably again. 

I narrowed my eyes to glare at him as he moved to stand again, telepathically sending him all of the hate vibes I possibly could.

_What in the absolute fuck was that for...?_

I thought to myself rather hastily. I was beginning not to like him as much as I thought I did. 

Considering how he has treated me thus far, it was safe to say that he was more of an asshole than I thought he was going to be. 

_I mean, what the hell was THAT for just now?_

_Was that even necessary?_

_Definitely not one for a warm welcome, that's for sure._

I noticed that resentment was beginning to wrap itself around my freshly kicked heart; literally and metaphorically. 

_If he keeps this up, I'm absolutely certain that I'll end up not liking him at all._

_Pfft... So much for being my favorite character_

_Thank u, next._

I noted to myself, while rolling my eyes of course. After rolling my eyes I quickly glance up at him to see if he saw me, and judging by the scowl he was currently throwing my way, he totally saw. 

_Shit_

I flinched as he moved to stand by my left side. He stood hovering over me, staring down at me for what seemed like forever.

All of this staring was starting to make me highly uncomfortable, Im not sure how much more of this I could take before I explode into a million little anime pieces.

_What could he possibly be thinking about?_

_It's so hard to tell with that dead expression he always has on._

Finally after all of that unnecessary abuse and awkward staring, Levi decides to open up his mouth and bless me with a long awaited answer.

Letting out a long sigh he says

"To answer your question, I don't trust that you aren't a titan-shifter from outside the walls. Not that I'm worried for my safety, of course, I would kill you without hesitation if that were the case."

Closing his eyes, He pinches the bridge of his nose and says

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure what to do with you." 

_Well, not killing me would be a start._

I thought to myself, while also thinking about how to respond to that statement. Although, I did actually understand where he was coming from. I would also be as cautious as he's being, considering everything he has to deal with on the regular. Maybe there was some way we could come to a middle ground... emphasizing the whole maybe part. 

"Okay, I mean... I guess I can understand that. But please, would you possibly consider at least giving me a chance to prove that I'm not a threat to you or your people?" I say, hopefully. 

He takes a second to consider what I said, eventually responding to my proposal. 

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" 

_Think think think_

I start to really think hard about a way that I could show him that my words and intentions were completely sincere. 

_What could I do to possibly convince him that I'm not an immediate threat?_

After thinking long and hard, my eyes finally light up with realization, I may have just come up with a fairly decent idea to prove my innocence. 

"Well um, check me for any weapons! If I don't have any that will prove that I have no ill will, right?" I say eagerly. 

He stays silent for a minute, thinking it over. 

As I waited, I noticed that my back and neck were starting to hurt due to my uncomfortable position on the floor. I glance up at my feet that were currently in the air hanging over the chair seat. Thinking back, I honestly can't say that I ever remember a time in my life where I found myself in this position, not once. This was definitely a first, and I can't say that I liked it very much. 

_I wish that he would hurry up and come to a conclusion already so that I could MAYBE sit like a normal person again? UGH!_

I think to myself impatiently, getting more annoyed by the second. This is really painful, and really awkward. Painfully awkward I guess you could say. 

Finally, he speaks up. 

"Alright." 

He then reaches down to pick up the back of my chair, lifting me up effortlessly and ultimately putting me back into a normal - helpless girl tied to a chair position. I couldn't have been happier. 

"Thanks..." 

I say to him quietly, not exactly sure if he heard me or not. 

Without warning, he reaches towards me and touches the outer top of my thigh, sticking his hand in my pocket. 

I instantly feel my face flush red with embarrassment. I turn my head away from him fast, trying to hide my face from his sight, and desperately hoping that he didn't just see me turn as red as an apple. 

_Oh my god he's touching my thigh._

_He's touching_

_MY THIGH_

I close my eyes hard, trying not to freak out about his hand that was currently digging around in my pocket. 

It felt like forever before he finally took his hand out of my pocket, along with several other things that were apparently in my pocket. 

_Shit_. 

_Not good_

I didn't realize that I had anything on me, so this was going to be very awkward to explain. 

_(Y/n), you truly are a professional idiot._

I think to myself as I watch Levi study the objects he pulled out of my pocket. A confused look creeps up on his face as he turns the objects around in his hand, he then singles out my cell phone and sets my emergency snack and my wallet down on the desk next to him. 

He was holding the right corner of my cell phone in between his thumb and his index finger, lifting it up close to his face so he could examine it closely. He narrows his eyes at the phone, looking it up and down with suspicious eyes. 

He almost reminded me of an old man that has no idea what to do with any sort of technological techy stuff.

I couldn't help myself, a giggle escaped me as I watched him completely scrutinize my cell phone. I mean, I had to admit, it was freaking hilarious. 

_And also kinda... cute._

"It's not going to hurt you, it's just a cell phone, I promise." I say, hoping to assure him.

He shoots a glance over to me immediately, throwing me a "you better quit your shit or else" look. 

I widen my eyes and gulp, I got the message loud and clear. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've never seen anyone not know what a cell phone is so like, it's kinda humorous in a way? I don't know. Sorry sir, I'm an idiot — forget I laughed heh..." 

I said nervously, hoping he didn't destroy me again. 

Ignoring my comment, he then switches his focus back to the phone continuing to assault the poor thing with his eyes. 

All of a sudden an important thought occurred to me. 

_Okay shit, how do I explain these to him._

_He's totally going to think it's like a bomb... or something... right?_

_I'm surprised he didn't ask me any questions about it yet, actually._

_Maybe I should just push my luck and tell him right now before he assumes the worse? Yea?_

_Okay... here goes nothing._

I think to myself hopefully as I try to figure out how the hell to even explain how it works. 

Remembering that there aren't even old landline phones in this world, I decided that the best option would be to explain how it works in short. 

"Hey, um." 

I start reluctantly, waiting until I got his full attention. 

He then looks at me again finally giving me his attention, seemingly willing to listen to me. I then take that as a sign to continue explaining further. 

"As far as explaining what you have in your hand at the moment, it's called a cell phone. Where I come from you can talk to people with it from a distance, but it's almost like they are standing right next to you. You can even contact people on the other side of the world if you really wanted to, it's arguably one of the most important inventions of the times, honestly. I would totally show you how it works, but I highly doubt this place has the necessary technology for it to work properly. So unfortunately, I can't show you how it works right this second..." 

I said in short, not exactly wanting to get into the whole ordeal of what a cell tower and satellite were. Summarizing was plenty good enough for now.

"Interesting." 

Was his response, and honestly I was kinda surprised that he responded so calmly and didn't launch the thing at my head. 

He then sets my phone down on top of the desk next to where the other two items were laying, picking up my wallet next. 

Again, he picks it up with his two fingers and studies it closely — eventually opening up my wallet and pulling out my ID, studying that closely as well. He moves it back and forth, looking at the back of the card and then the front. While he moves it around in his hand, it reflects in the sunlight's rays, showing off the pretty colors that were ingrained into the card.

"Is this, you? Was it made with that tool thing that reflects light? This looks different than the one I've seen."

He asks nonchalantly, looking over at me and then back at the picture again. 

_I'm guessing he's referring to the embarrassing picture on my ID card._

I could feel my cheeks blush again, I then look down at the ground — intentionally trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Um heh... yea. That's right, it's me"

I responded sheepishly.

"Huh, interesting."

Was all that he said once again. He seemed to not be as hostile as before, so hopefully this means that maybe we have found a middle ground at last... again emphasizing the whole "maybe" part.

Then suddenly I think to myself,

_Wait... Is the picture on my ID animated too?!_

"Excuse me! Could you let me see the card.... please? I want to check something."

He looked at me for second before bringing his hand up to hold the card in my field of vision, showing me as asked.

_It's also animated..._

My gaze then travels over to the rest of my things sprawled about on the desk.

_Those are... animated too._

Upon paying attention to the details of my items, I've come to the realization that everything about me was animated now. My cell, my wallet, and even my beautiful emergency snack.

_But how is that-_

"Card?"

He asks, tearing my attention away from my thoughts.

"Is that what this thing is? Explain it to me."

He says, still staring at the card intensely while moving it back and forth in the light.

"Well, um... where I'm from it's used as a form of identification, sorta like... verification of your identity? That's the best way I can explain it. As far as how it's made though, I'm not entirely sure to be honest."

He looks at me and then back at the card.

"I see."

He then slides the card back into my wallet and sets the wallet back down right next to my other items. He then reaches for the emergency snack and pauses for a moment, his hand hovering just above it. His fingers curl back into his hand — bringing his arm back to his side again.

He sighs and says

"I'm letting you free, but not because I trust you. I've decided that you aren't a threat and the restraints are unnecessary as of right now. Also, I'm simply interested in discussing this further, in a more relaxed manner preferably. Don't make me regret it"

If I was ever going to explode into a million anime pieces, now would have been the time that would happen. 

Hearing what he just said made my whole body flood with relief, finally allowing me to relax a bit. 

_Phew, what a relief..._

_I'm so happy..._

I smile at him for the first time, showing my extreme gratitude through my expression. 

Crossing his arms he looks away, his infamous stoic side glance spreading about on his face.

"Tch, Why are you smiling at me like an idiot?" 

He says, apparently missing the point. 

_Well, I guess that we were able to come to a middle ground after all... for now, at least._

But remaining — there was still one major question that has been stabbing at my insides this whole entire time I've been tied to this chair. 

_What happens now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * panik *


	5. Chapter 5

I've never really given much thought as to whether or not I would ever be sitting in front of Levi Ackerman. I mean, there's an obvious answer to that ridiculous thought. 

_No_

_No of course not._

_How could I ever?_

_He's not even real for god sakes._

_But this...._

This was inevitably and undoubtedly real. 

Levi Ackerman was standing five feet in front me — staring me down with his arms crossed over one another; right this very second.

I look back at him with thankful eyes, my smile slowly fading from a wide smile that spread across my face to a smaller, more relaxed one. 

He looked away from me, his expression turning into the infamous stoic side glance that he was well known for. 

"Tch, why are you smiling at me like an idiot?" 

I raised an eyebrow and widened my big (e/c) eyes at his offensive claim — giving him the best "huh?!" Look that I possibly could. Not that he could see it, anyway. He was too busy side-looking at whatever the fuck was in the corner apparently. 

_Well._

_Apparently he missed the point._

_So much for the thank you smile, I guess._

Ignoring his question, I said 

"Okay, so you said that you're gonna untie me from this chair so that we can talk comfortably, right?" 

His eyes moved from the objectless corner to my face, keeping the same expression as before. 

I was beginning to grow impatient being tied to this chair, and considering he just said that he would let me free and he hasn't moved a muscle as of yet — I was starting to get a little worried. 

"When exactly do you plan on doing that, by the way?" 

I bite my bottom lip and look up at him, making eye contact with the stern eyes that were looking down at me— hoping he didn't take that question the wrong way. 

Without responding, he looks away — causing us to break eye contact. Finally after all of my patient waiting, he walks behind me and towards the back of my chair. I could feel tugging as he grabbed and untied the rope that bound me to this chair, the rope eventually falling around my waist and legs — now resting loosely on my lap and no longer at a death grip around my body. 

_Thank god_

_I'm freaking free_

I think to myself as I stand up and stretch — reaching one of my arms into the air while the other holds just below my elbow. 

I then let my arms fall into a cross position across my chest, eventually looking over at Levi once again.

"Thanks..."

I said to him sheepishly. 

My gaze then falls to the rope that was resting around my feet. I stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do next.

"Yeah, don't mention it." 

He responded coolly.

He then moves to walk towards me, stopping what seemed to be like three inches from where I stood. 

I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my head, causing me to look up at him in return. Upon looking up to meet his eyes, I noticed something.

The top of my head was about to his chin, signifying that he was indeed quite a bit taller than me — which in turn meant that I was

_Short..._

I said to myself as I sighed mentally.

_But... isn't he supposed to be short one?_

"I just know that when it comes down to it, you're not even remotely close to being a considerable threat to me."

He said, tearing my attention away from my very important height comparison thoughts.

I could feel his intense gaze burning into my eyes, that stern look never leaving his face as he looked down at me.

I swallowed hard, noticing that my mouth was going dry. 

_Was that a threat?_

I think to myself as I worriedly stare him back in the eyes — trying my best to read the meaning behind those words through his expression. 

The longer I stared and the harder I tried, the more I was starting to realize that trying to get any type of answer through his expression alone was completely useless. He was way too good at holding an unreadable face, it made me wonder how he got that good at controlling his expression at all times; no matter the situation, so it seemed. 

It took me a few seconds before my brain was done attempting to be a sociologist to respond, but eventually I open my mouth to speak. 

"Fair enough" 

I said, still feeling kind of threatened and put off by the tone in his voice. 

He then turns away from me and moves toward the door, leaving me standing there — my gaze following him as he walked away.

As he continues to walk away he turns his head to look back at me form the corner of his eye, 

"Come" 

He demanded, signaling to follow him out of his office. 

He then turns his head back to front facing and continues to walk towards the exit — grabbing the door handle and opening the door that lead to the main room. 

I step out of the ring of rope around my feet, following him out of the door and into the main room where he now stood. 

As I enter the room he quickly points to the dark brown couch that was up against the wall

"Sit."

He insists, briefly glancing over at me 

"I'll make us some tea." 

I take my gaze away from my moving feet, bringing my attention up to focus on him. I was fairly surprised of his generous offer, he really was trying to make me a bit more comfortable. 

"Sure, sounds great." 

I replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down — making myself as politely comfortable as I possibly could. 

He then walks out of the main room to make the tea as promised, leaving me to wait alone on the couch. 

As I waited, my mind began to swarm with wandering thoughts. My eyes then wander around the room, taking in my surroundings. I was trying to familiarize myself with everything, and trying to accept the fact that this was something that I was actually experiencing. The more I focused on all of the small details of my surroundings, the more I was convinced that this wasn't just some dream. 

I then look down at my hands that were resting together on top of my legs, I study them intensely — my mind slowly starting to get lost in the thoughts that were consuming my mind once again 

_I really am here._

_This is real, this is reality — right this very second._

_And I can't believe it._

_I mean, how did this even happen?_

_Something had to of screwed up in the real world because... there's no way that this would just happen unintentionally... by chance, right?_

_My soul must've like... glitched into Attack on Titan, or something._

_I mean, this shit doesn't just happen. The world I live in isn't just some... some FAIRY tale, it's real life. Reality._

_And in reality, you don't just go POOF and all of a sudden you're in a different freaking realm. Uh uh, no way. That just doesn't happen._

_So... why this? Why me? Why...._

_here?_

My attention then falls onto Levi as he walks into the room once again, this time holding a tray with two cups and a steaming tea pot resting on top of it. 

_And most of all..._

_Why with him?_

I thought to myself as I watch him set the tray down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and pick up the tea pot, tilting the pot so that the dark liquid poured out of the pot and into the cups one at a time. 

He sets the pot back down on the tray and slides a cup over to me 

"Here" 

He insists as he sits down on the opposite side of the couch. 

I pick up the hot cup and hold it in between my hands, bringing it up to my lips and taking a sip. My chest instantly warmed as the hot liquid slid down my throat, the familiarity of the feeling was very comforting. I could feel my heart swell with happiness as I continued to sip 

_At least my senses feel the same..._

The familiarity made me feel more sane, causing me to relax quite a bit more than I already have.

"mmm..." 

I said happily. 

"It's quite good, thank you." 

I then set my half empty cup down on the table, watching Levi as he did the same. 

"So"

He said, breaking the silence 

"Do you want to start by telling me the last thing you remember before waking up in my bathroom?"

" Well I..."

I started, trying to think back to what exactly I was doing before I woke up here. 

"The last thing that I can remember was that I was just sitting on my couch reading and I fell asleep, and when I opened my eyes I was in your bathtub — and everything looked different... I mean, WAY different." 

After saying this, I just so happened to remember a very important detail of this different realm that I was in. 

"Yes, I remember you mentioned that earlier." 

He said, looking perplexed by my claim. 

_How the fuck am I going to tell him?_

I thought to myself worriedly. 

All of a sudden I started to get a little anxious again. 

_How the hell am I going to tell him that he is a freaking CHARACTER from a book?_

_Better yet, an ANIME character?_

_And, that I already know who he is!?!_

_Shitshitshit_

"Listen, I know that this sounds completely insane but like... I'm pretty sure that I'm from a different realm, or something. I know that I am definitely not a part of this world, trust me. I just don't understand how or why I'm sitting here in a completely different realm, on your couch." 

I said, hoping that the amount of anxiety that was completely racking my brain right now wasn't showing. 

I dig my nails into the palms of my hands, trying my best to keep myself from panicking. 

I felt him staring at me which caused me to look up at him, his eyebrow twitched and he said

"I can't tell if you're insane or if you're just a narcissist." 

_Oh ok_

_Wonderful_

_Now he thinks that I'm a narcissist_

I giggled and scratched my head. 

"Let's just go with insane for now, I guess" 

I replied. 

"Yes well, I'm not sure what to believe. You seem pretty confident that this truly isn't a place that you're familiar with. If anything, I have questioned enough people in my lifetime to tell that you aren't lying. Which is... the unsettling part." 

He said, sighing at the last part. 

_Actually, the unsettling part is that you aren't supposed to be real._

_AND I'm supposed to be living my life normally in my normal apartment in the painfully normal real world right now, but instead I am sitting here in the Attack on Titan book or whatever as an anime character._

Not that I was going to tell him that right now, anyway. I decided that maybe I should hold off on that part for right now, considering the fact that he hasn't even formally told me his name yet. 

I wanted him to trust me a bit more before I laid that bit of information on him. After all, I didn't want HIM of all people to think that I was some spy

_Even though now that I think about it, I technically am?_

"Anyway"

I said, trying to shake off that previous thought from my mind. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" 

I asked, hoping that he would trust me enough to give me that answer. 

He took a second before answering, he was probably thinking about whether or not he should tell me. 

"Levi." 

He said casually. 

_Good, he told me._

_Now I can actually use his name from now on instead of calling him sir._

"I see."

I said, secretly confirming in my head that it was definitely the Levi Ackerman I had read about. 

"Well thank you, Levi — for this tea and for your newfound hospitality." 

I said playfully, a small smile forming across my lips.

He acknowledged me but didn't return the smile, I held my smile regardless if he returned it or not.

"Yea, no problem."

He said.

He was such a serious man, truly. He seems to be stressing out about this as much as I was, actually. It was kind of nice knowing that he was trying to help, it made me feel not so alone. 

I could feel the tension in my hands release a bit, my nails no longer digging into the palms of my hands. Knowing that Levi was actually trying to help me figure this out and that I wasn't alone, really helped me stay calm.

My mind then revisited the strange truth of the matter. 

_So, when should I tell him?_

_Is it actually a good idea to wait a bit longer or should I discuss it with him now?_

_If not now.... when?_

I watch him pick up his cup and take another sip, crossing his legs in the process. 

He inspired me to do the same — I reach for my cup as well, taking another comforting sip as I thought about what would be the best course of action.

_Ugh, I'm so conflicted._

_If I tell him now, the same problem still stands — it may be a little too much to just drop on him._

_Another thing, he could take it the wrong way and think that I'm insulting him._

_I mean, if some random ass girl told me that I was a fictional character from some book, I'd be pretty insulted. Mad, even._

_Especially since everything he has to face on the regular probably seems so painfully real to him... to discredit that would be horrible._

_I need more time._

"Well anyway, "

He said, setting down his empty cup and standing in the process. 

"I have work that needs to be done. I'm going to have to leave you here for a bit while I'm out." 

My head snapped up in response. A part of me was relieved that this bought me more time, but a part of me wanted to jump up and stop him from leaving.

_I'll have to be here..._

_In Levi's place...._

_ALONE?!?!?_

"Uhum, are you sure that's the best idea? What if I decide to leave, or something?"

I said, testing him.

His eyes sparked in interest at my comment, he then opened his mouth to respond

"Well then, that would be an issue for both you and me, wouldn't it? I suppose if that were to happen, I would have to come find you immediately. I can't have you running around here freely quite yet."

My eyes widen as I hear those words. 

_Okay, so I guess I'm actually his hostage, not his guest._

_Wonderful._

"Shall I need to tie you up again? Or, will you agree to stay put until I come back?"

He threatened. 

I look up at his face, trying my best to gauge the seriousness of that threat. I then look away and cross my arms, taking a deep breath in and then sighing as I breathe out. 

"I guess I don't really have any other choice, do I?" 

I said, my tone a bit annoyed as I spoke. 

"For now, it'd be best for both me and you to keep your existence hidden until we can come up with a plan of action. I can't have you getting yourself into any trouble, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that either. So no, you don't really have a choice in the matter." 

I peeked over at him through the corner of my eye, taking a moment to consider what he said. Eventually coming to the conclusion that he was indeed correct, I wouldn't want that. 

My arms then moved back to the way they were before, hands resting on my lap. I let out a sigh and then look over at him, our eyes making contact. 

"Yea, I guess you're right about that. You make a good point."

I replied in defeat. 

"Good, I'm glad that we can agree about that peacefully."

He said, reaching for his black top coat that was resting on a coat rack near the entrance — throwing it on as he spoke further. 

"Now then, I have to get going. I expect you to be here when I get back."

He turns his back to me as walks towards the door, opening it and stepping out into what looked like another hallway. 

Before closing the door he pauses, turning his head to look back at me from the corner of his eye. 

"Oh and by the way, don't touch anything. I'll know if something is missing." 

And with that he closes the door, leaving me all alone in this place once again.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

_Wonderful_.

_This is great!_

I thought to myself sarcastically as I sat in the empty apartment, completely and utterly alone.

_This is exactly what I need to be doing right now!_

I thought, bringing my hand up to my head to rub my temple — I let out a stressed sigh as I rubbed.

“No. No it’s not.”

I said out loud, replying to my own thoughts.

This headache I was currently enduring wasn’t getting any better, and I wasn’t getting anywhere with my self-declared investigation of this strange new world by just sitting here, so I decided to get up and start exploring the place.

Even though Levi made it clear that he didn’t want me to touch anything, I was most definitely going to touch things.

I dust my hands on my thighs as I raise myself off of the couch, cautiously wiping any remnants of sweat off of my hands so that I didn’t “ruin” any of his precious things.

I look around, trying to decide which direction I should go first.

_Hmm..._

_Where should I go?_

I thought as I looked back and forth between the office door and a small hallway that seemed to have held the bathroom and another mystery room I haven’t explored yet.

My eyes finally stopped as they fell on the familiar office door for the third time — my feet starting to move toward the door.

“So the office it is...”

I mumbled to myself as I reached for the door handle, stepping into the room while I pushed to open the door.

Earlier while I was tied up against my will, I noticed that the room was filled with books and such — so it was possible that I could get some more information about this place if I read a book or two.

I already have a pretty good idea about what this world entails, but I seriously don’t want to be in a crazy situation and be taken by surprise — especially by a massive naked humanoid creature that seems to enjoy snacking on tiny helpless humans, such as myself. 

As I enter the room, my feet immediately take me to the nearest bookshelf.

I run my hand across the books as I walk past, breathing in and exhaling gently as I do so, trying to relax to the fullest while also taking in my surroundings as much as I can.

I notice that the office smelled faintly of old books — one of my favorite smells in the whole world. 

“I wonder how old some of these books actually are?”

I think out loud, bringing my hand back down to my side again while looking around at all of the tall bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books. These seemingly towering bookshelves surrounded the room, covering almost every inch of the wall — leaving barely any exposed wall for the imagination.

I’ve always wanted a library like this in my house. I mean, how cool would it be to have all of this knowledge at my disposal at all times?

_I could just spend my whole life in here._

I thought while I continued to look around, taking my time.

Once again, I continue to run my hand across the books — watching as my fingers moved with the curve of each book. My hand then suddenly stops. The book that my hand rested on looked different than the rest, and this peaked my interest. 

I pulled the book out slowly, working with ease and care so that the book wouldn’t have any possibility of magically turning into dust into my small, prying hands. 

Suddenly without warning, the vivid image of Levi kicking me to the ground while I was tied up in this room earlier crossed my mind, causing me to close my eyes and shiver. 

_ If he found out I was doing this, I would probably experience a repeat of earlier.  _

_ I would absolutely, without a doubt, be in some deep shit. _

I thought to myself— eventually opening my eyes to glance down at the book that was now resting within my grasp. 

_ Should I continue?  _

My hand reaches for the front cover, hesitation settling into my fingertips as I position my hand to open the cover. 

_ Or should I stop now, while I have the chance?  _

I stopped for a second, thinking hard about whether or not I should continue investigating — because if I started now, I wasn’t going to stop. But then again if I got caught... 

_ I need to know answers.  _

_ I need at least something to go off of.  _

I said to myself impulsively — the conflict making my head feel worse. 

I sigh with aggravation. 

_ Why does this man literally have me stressing over reading a book.  _

I say, bringing my hand up to rub my tired eyes in frustration. A switch then went off in my mind as I thought harder 

_ You know what?  _

_ He can’t control me.  _

_ I’m going to touch everything to my hearts content.  _

_ I won’t get punished if I don’t get caught .  _

I told myself, easing my nerves while also summoning the confident side of myself. 

I then bring my attention back to the book that I held in my hands. I run my finger over the cover, examining it a bit closer than I did before. 

This book stood out to me before for some reason, but from what I can tell now— it looked perfectly normal. 

_ Strange.  _

I said, pushing the random thought to the back of my mind. 

My fingers then move to rest under the cover once again, mentally preparing myself to finally start filling my head with newfound knowledge of this strange world. 

I open the book to the first page, staring in horror as my brain starts to realize the painful truth of this book — and probably the rest of them as well. 

“Fuck!” 

I say out loud as I stare down at the swiggity swootie hieroglyphic squiggles in front of me. 

_ I can’t read this, there’s no way.  _

_ I have NO idea how to even start reading this!  _

_ For god sakes, what freaking language is this even in?  _

Groaning, I slam the book shut, then I carefully place it back in the place that I previously found it.

_Well, so much for that idea I guess._

I walk over to the desk that sat near the window, plopping my butt down on the surface once I reached it.

I put my head in my hands in aggravation.

_Why is this so impossible?_

It was starting to feel like this place  wanted to annoy the shit out of me — like it  wanted to make me feel clueless and feel like I was so impossibly far from the truth. It almost felt as if I was being mocked by something invisible.

I bring my hands back down to my lap, looking at the lined details once again.

_This is so unbelievably impossible, I can’t stand it._

I then turn my head, gazing out of the large window next to me — watching the rain drops as they hit the glass. The drops slid gracefully down the glass, leaving patterns behind as they trickled down. The weather definitely matched my mood, that’s one thing I was at least sure of.

For a moment I wanted to get up and look out of the window — I was interested in what laid beyond the rain that was fogging up the glass. But I quickly changed my mind, not wanting to tease myself anymore, considering I wasn’t able to leave Levi’s right now anyway. A part of me was also nervous about what I would find.

Instead, I found myself wanting to explore the rest of Levi’s apartment. Granted this was a small place, so there wasn’t really much more to explore — but at least my curious spirit hasn’t been completely and utterly smooshed under the weight of disappointment. Yet.

I then find the will to finally move, pulling myself upward to stand on the floor. As I move to walk out of the office for the second time that day, a single thought occurred to me. 

_There’s only one more room to explore._

I walk through the main room and down the small hallway, daydreaming about what could possibly be in this other mystery room. 

_A kitchen?_

_Another office, maybe?_

_A den?_

_A torture room?_

_Oh, it’s definitely got to be a torture room._

As I finally approach the mystery room that I was so curious about, my attention gets ripped away from my inner thoughts and settles on the door in front of me instead — hesitating a second before putting my hand on the handle.

I push open the door slowly, being weary of the fact that there could very well be some hidden traps or something insane like that.

_Don’t be ridiculous._

I thought to myself as I reluctantly poked my head into the room.

And to my surprise, the room was still a complete mystery — considering the fact that I was gazing into literal darkness.

_Why the hell is it so dark in here?_

Confused, I stretch out my hand to the nearest wall, patting the surface of the wall frantically — oh so desperate to find a light switch.

And again, to my surprise, there wasn’t a light switch to be found.

_Okay, wonderful._

_No power._

_Not only am I stuck in an anime world,_

_I’m stuck in a world without lightbulbs_.

I sigh and back out of the room, shutting the door in the process. But fortunately, the fact that there wasn’t any power was not going to stop me from finding out what was in that room. No way.

_Okay, no biggie._

_So, a new quest._

_Operation: find oil lamp._

I told myself convincingly, trying my best to stay at least a little bit positive.

I walk back out into the main room and start my new side quest, walking around the apartment looking for all of the places that an oil lamp may possibly be hiding.

Eventually whilst in the main room, I stumble across a small oil lamp that was resting on top of a small dresser.

_Perfect! This should do._

I happily pick up the oil lamp, turning the little knob so that the flame flickered to life — it’s golden light steadily casting itself onto my surroundings.

The illumination of the lamp made me realize that it was starting to get dark outside.

I turn around to look out of the window behind me, confirming that it was indeed dusk.

_It’s really that late already?_

_I wonder when Levi’s going to be back._

_I should probably hurry_.

My attention then falls back onto the task at hand — looking ahead, I start to make my way back to the mystery room.

Once I reach the door, I immediately push it open, this time without hesitation.

I watched as the light crept its way across the room, revealing the mystery that my mind was racking itself over moments before.

I couldn’t help but be impressed — for how small this oil lamp was, it truly did have a powerful little flame. The room was completely illuminated.

The room that lay before me silenced my previous crazy thoughts. The big reveal honestly made me feel asinine for thinking it could’ve been anything other than what it actually was.

_Huh._

_A bedroom._

_Who would’ve thought_.

I giggled, and then stepped further into the room. My eyes scan the room, looking for a safe place to set this oil lamp down so that I could explore better. 

Looking around, I spot a dresser resting up against the wall. I walk over to the dresser, brushing past a decent sized bed. After carefully setting the lamp down on the surface of the dresser, I turn around — my focus landing onto the bed I brushed past a second before. 

_This bed is so big!_

_So much bigger than my twin sized bed at home._

I walk over to the bed, running my hand across the neatly made dark red sheets — the pleasant smoothness of the sheets surprising me.

_These are silk._

I thought, continuing to run my hand along the sheets.

_Authentic silk is so expensive, it must be just as expensive here. Maybe more expensive than back home, even._

_Now that I think of it, I’ve never really had the luxury of owning any silk sheets of my own — much less sleeping on any._

I sigh, retracting my hand back to my body.

_Levi must have some decent money if he could afford something like this_.

_Must be nice..._

My mind then creates an image of me sleeping in my bed at home, all comfy and cuddled up in my own sheets with nothing but a big t-shirt and undies on.

_I wish I could be doing that right now._

I thought, lowering myself to sit on the bed so that I could take a minute to rest my legs.

Sitting on this soft bed made me realize how achey I actually was. I bring my hand up to my chest, feeling the spot that Levi had smashed his foot into earlier. I winced in pain as I began to rub the sore spot, most likely a bruise was beginning to form.

_My poor body had such a rough day_.

My mind then quickly replays all of the events that have happened to me within the last 24 hours — thinking long and hard about everything my mind and body have went through today.

I stopped rubbing my chest and yawned, stretching my arms upward as I do so.

Suddenly against my will, I picture myself sleeping in Levi’s bed with nothing but undies and a big t-shirt on — picturing the silk sheets feeling smooth against my exposed skin.

My cheeks burned so hot that my face felt like it was going to melt. And in all honesty, it may have.

“Ah! (y/n) — you idiot! Why would I be sleeping in HIS bed?!”

I bring my hands up fast to cover my face while falling backward onto the bed, laying there for a second while I tried to rid my mind of such stupid thoughts, with little success.

I groan as I bring my hands down to rest on top of my chest, my eyes becoming fixated on the lightbulb-less ceiling above me.

_What are you thinking, (y/n)?_

_This isn’t your house._

_And this most definitely isn’t your bed_.

I began to think about my life back home, all of the good and the bad things that my life entailed. About my dinky but comfortable twin sized bed. My non-silk sheets. My small but cozy apartment. My boring but sometimes pleasant job. The same everyday familiar routine I have followed for the past few years of my life. My friends and family...

_Am I actually stuck here, in this place, forever?_

I could feel my eyes swell with tears, my vision becoming more cloudy by the second.

Annoyed, I bring my hand up to my face to wipe the tears — trying my best to keep them from falling onto the sheets.

_Great, and now I’m crying like a pathetic little girl._

It’s funny, because earlier today when I first woke up in this place, before I knew where I actually was, I was so excited that I could barely contain my excitement.

I was completely convinced that this was just a silly dream that my weird mind concocted, but going off of everything that I learned so far, it seems like that just isn’t the case. 

This is real.

And I had no idea when, and if, I was ever going to wake up or glitch back to my home planet or whatever. The pressure of it all was starting to become too much, way too overwhelming to wrap my head around.

I eventually give up on trying to contain my tears. I close my eyes, letting them roll down my cheeks freely. At this point there was no use in trying to suppress it anymore. I mean, I was alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but are you sure you’re alone though? Idk man sounds sus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you made it this far, I would like to let you know that I am absolutely thrilled that you took the time to read this. This is my first time ever writing a FanFiction and I would love to hear your opinions, comments, and suggestions 💜🖤💜  
> I will be trying my absolute hardest to update once a week! 
> 
> On a side note, oddly enough this idea actually came to me in a dream! I am basically writing out the dream that I had. I decided to write about it because I really wanted to bring that dream to life and share it with others who (like myself) really enjoy Levi x Reader fanfics 😉 
> 
> I really hope that you continue to enjoy going on this insanely odd journey in the AOT universe. 💜🖤💜


End file.
